


You're How Old?

by Bleck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Gabriel Agreste hate, Humor, Minor reference to Gabriel but I can't express often enough how much I hate him, Slight Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Marinette finds a magazine listing Adrien's age which throws her for a loop.





	

Marinette's day started very differently than normal- she woke up early. Like, fully awake woken up not 'yup, maman, I'm up' awake. And now she wished she had woken up late because she would have never had time to stop and pick up the magazine from the empty bench on her way to class. It was one of those tween magazines with biographies of celebrities in colorful tidbits all over a page. In her defense it was open to a full body picture of Adrien and she could never resist that. But the magazine still bore the full brunt of her ire no matter how nice a picture it had on it.

In one of those colorful blurbs of basic information about the celebrity, about Adrien, was his age. He was thirteen. Thirteen! How did she not know that he was only thirteen? How had she not even known his age up until this point? She had just figured that since he was in her class that he must be her age give or take a few months like everyone else. But no, thirteen! Marinette knew that he had tutors before public school and of course they must have been good for Gabriel to let them teach his son but they must have been really good for him to test into their class instead.

Now of course she wasn't exactly complaining per se because Adrien sat in front of her every day and that was wonderful even though she couldn't talk to him without stuttering and tripping over everything. But it was like her entire world had shifted. He was the baby of the class! She wondered if it was weird that the fact he was younger than her made him even cuter.

"Girl, what is your issue this morning? First of all you're actually early which is weird enough but I've been trying to get your attention for a full three minutes and you haven't said a word, just stared at that magazine. And I know it has a picture of Adrien on it but the real deal isn't even here yet." Alya questioned her slightly more than normal out of it best friend. Marinette shoved the magazine in front of her face without even looking at her. "Ok, weird. But I'm looking at it. What am I-?" Oh. How had she not known that? "He's only thirteen???"

"Apparently! Alya, how did I not know this? I knew his birthday but didn't know how old he was! Ugh." Marinette said as she practically threw herself at her friend.

"Nino, did you know this?" Alya demanded. She placed Marinette's head on the desk instead of her shoulder. This demanded a dramatic standing up soon.

"What?" He asked before turning around. The DJ paused his music and slipped his headphones off. 

"Adrien. Sunshine child. Your best friend."

"Uh, yes I know who my best friend is. I have no idea what's going on."

"His age, Nino. Keep up here. Do you know how old he is?"

"Uh, yea. Why?"

"How old is he Nino?"

"Thirteen. I'm confused."

"How did we not know this?!"

"I have no idea. I tease him about it occasionally though he doesn't really like it. I thought everyone knew." 

"Uh, no. No we did not. Everybody, how old is Adrien?" She stood up, dramatic like she intended, and asked the class at large.

"I dunno." Kim replied.

"No clue." Alix piped up.

"Our age?" Rose asked.

The boy in question walked into class and was instantly stared at by every classmate that was there. "Uh, good morning everyone?"

"Adrien!" Alya shouted.

Uh oh. "Yes, Alya?"

"How did I not know how old you are?"

"My...age." Oh thank god, for a second he thought they had all somehow figured out he was Chat Noir. "Wow I wasn't expecting that question. It's not a big deal?"

"Yes it is, child. It's a huge deal."

"Uh is there anyway you could calm down a little, Alya. Everybody's staring at us." 

It was only then that Alya realized how red the boy in front of her was. "Oops."

Before the rest of the class could figure out why Adrien's age was such a big deal for one of their more excitable classmates, the teacher walked in and shushed the class before settling in to start their first class.

It was hours later, when they had all gathered for lunch, that Alya was finally able to accost their model friend.

"We had no idea you were only thirteen! I still can't believe it! It makes you the baby of the class. Ugh this makes me so happy." Alya exclaimed.

"Why?" Nino asked her.

"No idea. But I am a very pleased Alya. I guess those tutors of yours were pretty good."

"Y-yea. I guess. It's really not a big deal. All I did was pass a test." Adrien said.

"It makes you even smarter than I thought you were. Hey, it also gives you no right being taller than us already."

Adrien just gave her a sheepish smile. 

Nino, on the hand, was chuckling. "It just makes you really short, Marinette."

Before Marinette could respond Alya busted in. "Oh my god. Oh my god. You know what this means? This means that you're eventually going to be the short one of the group! This is amazing! And it actually makes a lot of since. Like, no wonder you haven't lost most of your baby fat yet."

"Alya, I'm only two years younger than you."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"So you'll probably still be shorter than him." Nino responded.

"Shut up you. Marinette here is definitely going to get taller. I can feel it."

"M-mayday. I mean, uh, I mean maybe! My dad is pretty tall." She stuttered, bearing Alya's obligatory eye roll with grace.

"My parents are pretty tall though. I'm not really sure which of our dads is taller. But it's not like it really matters though."

"It does if you have a preference for girls who are taller than you."

"Alya!" Marinette smacked her friend's shoulder.

"Yea, sheesh, Mari's right." Nino said before grinning. "The kid's just thirteen. Maybe we should skip the sex stuff for a bit."

"NINO!" Adrien exclaimed, mortification increasing as Alya laughed along with his so called best friend.

"Sorry, dude. I had to though, that was perfect." He patted Adrien's arm.

Alya thought she should have earned a medal for resisting asking him if he needed a nap.

"Hey, come on you two. There's no need to be mean." Marinette spoke up. Adrien was clearly reaching a level of embarrassment she hardly got to. They calmed down instantly after she fixed them with her Ladybug stare.

"Sorry, bro. I won't tease you again for a while. You know that." Nino followed his apology up with a hug.

Adrien was tempted to resist, he had been nervous about potential age gap related teasing for a while, but the longer Nino didn't let go the less he cared. Nino didn't show any signs of stopping soon so he made himself comfortable in his lap instead. This was nice, his best friend was always comfortable. "Fine, I forgive you."

"Thanks dude." Nino said. Hugs worked every time. The boy was so touch deprived he relaxed into every touch but he practically melted into each and every hug. At least the ones Nino gave him anyway.  He liked how cuddly his best friend was- he wasn't generally physically affectionate with people but Adrien brought it out of him.

"Sorry, Adrien. I can be a bit excitable." Alya said.

"Yea, it's ok. I kind of expected more teasing from people anyway but I guess no one mentioned the age difference before I came in." He said with a shrug.

"They definitely did not. But, like, wow. You're so damn smart! You're ahead even now. Especially with science."

"Thanks." He said, such honest praise making him bashful but earning Alya a genuine smile.

"Of course! I don't know why you like physics of all subjects but I'm not complaining with all the help you give." She replied. Her wingperson sense was tingling. "You know, speaking of physics, we have that project coming up. We should all meet up at Marinette's place to work on it. You're ok with that, right Marinette?"

"W-what? O-oh, uh, yea. Yes! Definitely. That would be great! Totally. Good idea." She stammered, face red.

"That's a great idea. We can take turns playing video games during a break. If you want of course, Marinette." Adrien said. He had had a great time when they were practicing for the tournament even if she did most of the work. Even with the lucky charm he gave her she would probably beat him every round in versus mode. Though he and Marinette were unfortunately not great friends he was still very happy with such a precious gift. It was in his bag for safe keeping, it was way too important to lose in a change of clothes. Adrien smiled at the thought of the bracelet.

"Video games would be great!" She exclaimed a bit too loudly. Her passion for video games mixing with her nervousness around Adrien. 

"Totally. And who knows, with your lucky charm I might be able to win against you if we don't play co-op." He said, entirely unaware of the Ultimate Wingperson mode he activated in Alya.

"Ooh, what lucky charm?" She asked, eyeing her best friend. Marinette hadn't mentioned giving anything to Adrien besides the whole scarf fiasco.

"Marinette gave me this amazing bracelet when we were practicing for the tournament. With as great as she is, I was left in the dust." Adrien was also unaware of how red the girl in question was quickly becoming focused as he was on talking to Alya.

"Is that so? Do you happen to have this amazing bracelet on you?" Alya asked.

"Of course. I didn't want to carry it around in my pocket with how often I change clothes so I keep it in my bag to be safe."

"You carry it around everyday?" She asked with a smile, nudging Marinette to make sure she hadn't died from excitement. That was too fucking adorable not to ship even if she wasn't in Ultimate Wingperson Mode.

"Yea. It wouldn't be much of a good luck charm if I didn't at least have it close by." 

"Marinette has entirely failed to mention this. The theme of the day apparently cough Nino cough." She said, enunciating each cough.

"Excuse me? It's not like I knew you didn't know how old the guy is." He defended himself from behind Adrien who was still sitting in his lap.

"Not my fault." She replied.

"How is it not?"

"My word is law."

"Then make it so we don't have to take tests. Or go to school." He said.

"I like the last one. I wouldn't get to hang out with any of you otherwise." Adrien said. Though Nino couldn't see it he could hear the pout.

"While her word is law she should make it law that we can hang out with you whenever we want. Sounds like my favorite law." Nino told him, hugging him again instead of just letting him sit in his lap. Nino couldn't see his friend blushing.

"That'd be a nice law." Adrien said. He wasn't going to voice his belief that his dad would probably break that law. It would make his friends sad and possibly make a fuss which was, being the son of a very rich man (especially one Gabriel Agreste), something he did not want to do.

"I'd make those laws in a heartbeat." Alya said matter-of-factly. It was wonderful seeing Adrien this happy. She poked Marinette again to see if she was still alive. She was. Which was nice. At least she wasn't going to embarrass herself being too loud. They were going to have a lot to freak out about later.

Lunch was over far too soon and they grumbled their way back to class. Marinette had sufficiently recovered to be able to text Alya furiously.

Marinette: Aaaaaaahhhhh.

Marinette: HE KEPT THE LUCKY CHARM I HAVE HIM.

Marinette: gave*

Marinette: HE HAS IT IN HIS BAG ALL THE TIME

Marinette: !!!!!

Alya: I'm very impressed with you. Good job. Why didn't you tell me about it?

Marinette: I didn't think about really? He was all bummed out and cute, but when is he not cute I mean? But yea, he was kind of upset. I think he said exactly "you're amazing, Marinette. I'm so lame compared to you".

Marinette: Obviously I was a bit flustered because he called me amazing but I wasn't too out of it to realize how sad he was. So I gave him my lucky charm. Then we went to the park and had some of my parents pie.

Marinette: I didn't think he cared so much about it honestly. 

Alya: Huh.

Marinette: Huh?

Alya: Yea. Huh.

"I would appreciate it if you two girls would pay attention to the class rather than your phones." The teacher reprimanded. The girls in question nodded apologetically and resigned themselves to paying attention.

-  
Ladybug had been resting her head on Chat's shoulder, a feat in itself with how bony he was, before he nudged her off. 

"Sorry, bugaboo, I know you were resting. But I have something important to say. Well, not in the grand scheme of things really. And it's a personal bit of information so you can say you don't want to hear it and I'll understand. It's just that my friends found out and they made kind of a deal about it. So I just wanted to get it out there." He said although he was looking at his feet instead of her.

There were a million things running through her head as to what they could possibly be but only one seemed likely. "Are you telling me you do drugs, Chat?" She asked. The superhero wasn't trying to accuse her partner but if he was doing drugs then she wanted to help.

"What? No! Where did that come from?" He laughed. "I wanted to tell you my age."

"I'm glad you don't do drugs, I wouldn't know what to do. But what's your age got to do with anything? You're certainly not the one who's five thousand." Ladybug said.

"We both know you're not five thousand, bugaboo. But even if you were I wouldn't mind." 

"Have a thing for older women, kitty?"

His cheeks burned pink. "I don't think there's a way for me to answer that so I'm not going to."

"I guess our ages are safe, there are a ton of people of every age in Paris. So if it's so important that your friends were making a big deal about it and you want to tell me then I won't stop you."

"Ok. I'm only thirteen."

"You're-?" Her world crashed around her as a million different things clicked into place. "Adrien?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Check out miraculoussparrow.tumblr.com for similar content.


End file.
